


Wanna Bet?

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Anonymous said: Hellooo if you’re still doing the prompts can you do 7 and 32 mix for the dango boy? btw congratulations ^o^/Prompt:  #7: Wanna bet?  #32: …Or we could make outCategory: NSFW, Fluff, OneshotPairing: Saizo x Fem!ReaderWord Count: 817





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello sweetie! (any dr. who fans out there?) I hope you enjoy this short and spicy little drabble featuring my favorite little tease Saizo. 
> 
> This was a prompt I took from my blog - an anonymous user sent in this request! Hope you enjoy it! check me out on tumblr @suzuchim if you feel so inclined! <3

The warm afternoon sun shone down brightly on your face. You smiled happily to yourself. It wasn’t often that you got a chance to relax with your good friends Sasuke, and Yukimura, rarer still that Lord Shingen would join, and rarest of all that Saizo would also join you on a picnic underneath the shade of a tree. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

“These dango are THE best,” Yukimura sighed as he stuffed his face, swatting away at Saizo’s hand as he tried to grab another skewer.

Sasuke huffed, “Well, yes… these dangos are good, but I think my Sensei makes the BEST dango.”

Yukimura chuckled, “Ah, yeah… Saizo’s is pretty good, but I think ____’s are better.”

You blinked. “What?! Saizo… you could have been making your own dango all this time?!” You were a little miffed considering all the hours you could have saved by having him make his own dango from time to time.

He shrugged. “I had to learn how to make my own when other dango shops couldn’t replicate a certain taste I had come to grow fond of.”

You blushed a little at his words.

Sasuke crossed his arms, “Well I don’t care what you guys say, I still think Sensei’s dango tastes better.”

Yukimura retorted, “No way! ____’s are better!!”

Shingen quietly puts down his cup of sake, and with a smile says, “Wanna bet?”

Everyone turns to look at him.

He continues, “I think it would be amusing to have a little friendly competition, what do you think?”

You nod, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Saizo shrugs, “This really isn’t necessary-”

Sasuke slams his fist on his knee, “Sensei will do it!”

And so with some prodding and pleading, Saizo gets up and saunters towards the kitchen with you, while Yukimura, Sasuke, and Shingen stay behind.

****

You set the ingredients on the kitchen table. “Alright, I think that’s everything we have. Now, when I flip this hourglass over we’ll have to complete a serving of dango within the allotted time. Any questions?”

He smirked, “My my, we’re really taking this competition seriously, aren’t we?”

You scowled, “Yes! My pride and reputation are on the line here. Not to mention, if yours are truly better… then all the time I slaved over making dango for you would be for naught!” You held the hour glass in the air, “Ready… go!”

You stood side by side as you mixed the dough and prepared the flavorings. You were concentrating so hard on your work, that you didn’t notice Saizo had stopped working and was just watching you with a grin on his face. He sticks a finger in the sticky dough and wipes it deliberately down your cheek. You gasped, “Saizo!! What are you doing?!”

He laughed, “Woops - you got some batter on your face. Looks like I’ll need to clean you up…” He pulls you near him and lifts your chin up, then angling your face away from his, he sticks his tongue out and slowly licks your cheek.

You squirm at the sensation of his tongue on your face, “Saizo! Gross! Stop - we’re in the middle of a competition here!”

He frowns, “Hmmm, that was not a very cute reaction. Let’s try that again.” This time his soft lips kiss along your neck, gently sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin along your jaw and under your ear. His hands gently squeeze your hips.

You shudder and let out a small cry, “Mmmn - no… Saizo… don’t…”

He smirks and chuckles seductively in your ear, giving you goosebumps, “And why should I stop?” He kisses down your neck as his hands work to pull your kimono apart, exposing your collarbones to him.

“Ah! B-because… the… we have to make the… dango,” you whimper between panting breaths.

He pulls away from your neck and stares into your eyes. He caresses your cheek with a long finger and smirks, “…Or we could make out…” Not giving you a chance to protest, his lips meet yours in a passionate kiss. 

*Bonus Epilogue*

“Man, ____ and Saizo sure are taking their sweet time to make a couple of dango, maybe I should go check on them,” Yukimura grumbles.

Shingen sips his sake and laughs, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…”

“What? Why not? They’re just making dango,” Yukimura asks, completely innocent.

Shingen raises an eyebrow, “If you go in there now, I guarantee you’ll learn more than how to make dango.” He makes a hand gesture that causes Yukimura to almost instantly erupt into a nosebleed.

“Mmrgh! No! Th-th-they’re doing… THAT?!” Yukimura puts his face in his hands.

Sasuke stares back and forth, “What? What are they doing!” Yukimura covers Sasuke’s ears and shakes his head. 

From then on, every time you said you were going to “make dango,” Yukimura’s face would burn in embarrassment, and you weren’t really sure why.


End file.
